


Soothing Intimacy

by AlyaBug (MorphologicalMayhem), AlyaSin (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaBug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaSin
Summary: Ladybug comforts a devastated Chat Noir in the aftermath of the reveal of Hawkmoth's identity.





	Soothing Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_miiraculer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/gifts).



> The request was for Ladynoir sex for reasons other than "you're hot and I'm horny" and so I went with emotional comfort sex. I know the sex isn't in costume but I that didn't work with the emotion I was going for. I hope it is okay. This was probably the most difficult story that I have ever attempted. Why are emotions so hard?
> 
> Thanks to Sodokachi for beta-ing.

“Hey,” Ladybug said as she approached Chat Noir. He was sitting on their favorite secluded rooftop, staring blankly at the view. The lights of Paris were a lovely sight but it wasn’t really seeing them.  Hesitantly, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You doing okay?”

He had run off after the battle. The battle where they had discovered Hawkmoth’s true identity.  She couldn’t find it in herself to blame him. A large part of her just wanted to run away and forget as well, but for him it was so much worse.

He sighed and brought up a hand to cover hers. “As okay as I could be after discovering my dad was my arch nemesis.”

She sat down next to him and rubbed his back gently. “Oh, Adrien. Whatever you need, I’m here.”

Chat smiled at her and the anguish in his eyes broke her heart. “A hug would be nice.” He sounded so tired.

“Of course.” She wrapped her arms around him as he settled into her embrace. She felt him relax against her and pressed a gentle kiss to his hair.

“Thank you.” he whispered, his head leaning on her shoulder and his warm breath softly tickling her neck.

“You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?” She spoke softly, running soothing fingers through his hair.

“I know.” He sighed. “Just. . . not yet.” He looked into her eyes. “Right now I just want. . . I just want to be close to you.” He pulled her tightly against him.

“I’m here.” She assured him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.” His voice cracked with sadness as she held him.

After a moment he spoke. “I want. . . to be _closer_ to you. Is, is that weird? To want something like _that_ at a time like this?”

“You mean, sex?” She could feel him nod against her neck. “I don’t think that’s weird.”

“I just, I want to be as close to you as I can.” He nuzzled against her. “Is that. . . okay?”

She pulled back just enough to gaze into his eyes. “Chaton,” she said, her eyes soft with love. “Yes, of course.” She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Chat melted into the kiss, pulling her closer. His embrace was desperate and pleading. She broke the kiss to look at him. She smiled reassuringly before slowly and gently kissing each of his eyelids, then his cheeks, then his nose, and then his mouth. Each kiss was a promise. A promise to support him in his darkest moments, to be gentle with his innermost feelings and to never, _ever_ hurt him.

They broke apart for just long enough to move into the shelter of the overhang and Ladybug lay out the blanket they had stashed there. They kissed again, pressing their bodies firmly against one another. Desperate to remove the physical barriers between them and to feel his body with her bare hands, Ladybug released her transformation. Chat wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and, wanting to feel even closer to her, quickly released his as well. Their kwamis scurried off to give their chosens privacy and suddenly they were standing there, untransformed.  Just Marinette and Adrien.

They broke the kiss and tilted their heads to look at one another, delicate, yet trusting smiles on their faces. Though they had known each other’s identities for nearly a year now, it still felt strange that they could detransform when the other was near. Adrien took Marinette’s face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He moaned softly as their tongues intertwined.

Pulling away, she smiled as she slipped her shirt over her head. They undressed quickly, not so much interested in the sultry process of getting undressed as they were in their end goal, in being able to touch, to _feel_ with nothing between them.

They hugged again, pressing against each other until it was skin against skin, and she could feel his erection pressing hot against her stomach.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “I’m not, I’m not really _horny_ or anything, I just, really want to be close to you. Because you’re all I have.” His voice cracked as he let out a small sob. Marinette cupped his face in her hands and looked him reassuringly in the eye

“It’s okay. I understand,” she assured him. “I’m here for you, in any way you need me to be.” She kissed him. “I love you.”

Adrien lay Marinette down on the blanket, pressing small kisses up and down her neck.

He grabbed a condom from the box they kept hidden. He quickly opened it and slipped it on. Marinette kissed him deeply as he leaned down over her. He let out a desperate sound, half moan and half sob, as he sank into her.

He didn’t move for a long time. He just held her, thrust in as deep as he could, face buried in the crook of her neck. She stroked his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, savoring the overwhelming intensity of the closeness. The were as physically close as two humans could possibly be, the only thing separating them was one annoyingly necessary piece of latex. The emotional closeness, amplified as it was by their physical closeness, filled her so much that she thought she would burst.

Eventually, he started to move. The pace was slow, intimate, and made her heart ache in tune with his. Marinette knew she wasn’t going to orgasm but she didn’t care. This wasn’t about that. It wasn’t about her pleasure. It was barely even about his pleasure. It was about being close to each other, about touching and being touched, about the comfort that comes with such intense intimacy. He rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes as he slowly rocked against her. His eyes shone with unshed tears and a hurt so deep it made her own eyes prick with tears as well.

“I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered, thrusting slow and deep, as if he was trying to meld their bodies together.

“You won’t lose me, Chaton.” She stoked his hair adoringly, gasping slightly every time he buried himself inside her. “I’m here.”

“I love you.” He moaned, his pace quickening as his breathing became irregular.

“I know.”

“So much. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

He came with a sob against her shoulder, tears flowing freely.

“I’m here.” Marinette assured him, gently rubbing his back as he cried. “It’s okay. I love you and I’m here. You’re wonderful and I’m here.”

They stayed just like that for a while, Adrien clinging to her and crying as Marinette whispered sweet affirmations in his ear. She held him, stroking his hair, as her own tears rolled down her face.

Finally, his sobs slowed and he looked up at her, eyes red and puffy. “I- I’m so sorry.” His voice was raw and subdued. “I cried and I didn’t let you finish and it was _so_ bad -”

She kissed him. It was salty and wet and clumsy and their lips were chapped but she poured every last bit of her love for him into it.

“Don’t apologize.” She said when she pulled away. “I love you Adrien and I am here for you. However you need me.”

Adrien sighed, releasing the tension in his shoulders and slumping against her. “Thank you, My Lady. You’re more than I deserve.”

“It’s not about ‘deserving’. I love you and I am here for you.” She held him tighter, as if she could squeeze all of his troubles out of him. “I will be there for you when you need intimacy, and I will be there for you when you feel like talking. I’m here _now_ and I’m not going anywhere for as long as you need me.”

They spent the night huddled together, moving only to clean up and grab another blanket to protect against the chilly night air. Their future may have been unclear, but they knew that no matter what, they at least had each other.


End file.
